Untitled
by grim001
Summary: This is a work in progress, as well as my first fanfiction attempt, posted solely for the purpose of receiving constructive criticism. NaruHina is the primary focus, although I have a more expansive story planned for the long term.


_Chapter I_

A young boy relaxed, reclining against a wooden pillar, blonde hair swaying in the occasional wind. He stared vacantly toward the clouds, listening to the soft rustling of leaves in the forest surrounding the dirt clearing. He let out a protracted sigh.

"_I'm acting just like Shikamaru."_

The boy had lost all motivation after the events he'd recently gone through, and so he passed the time in the same manner as his unmotivated former classmate had.

"_This is where it began… I wish that things had turned out differently."_

Nudged out of his daydreaming by a nearly imperceptible footstep nearby, the orange-clad ninja craned his neck to look around.

"N-naruto-kun?" That nervous, high-pitched voice was one that he had not heard in the several months since he had earned his forehead protector, although it may as well have been years.

"Oh, it's just you… Hinata, right?"

A squeak of acknowledgement came from behind the pillar he was leaning against. "Why are you here, Hinata?" he inquired after several moments had passed.

"The training area my team uses is nearby. I come here sometimes…" She trailed off.

"Yeah, it's nice here, isn't it? I come here sometimes too… this is where I became a genin, after all." Looking around, he noticed that Hinata was still out of sight, hiding behind the pillar he had his back to. "Come on out, Hinata, don't let me stop you from relaxing."

She stepped over to the next pillar and took a seat silently. Naruto glanced over at her, recognizing the girl that he'd only occasionally spoken to throughout his time at the academy. Her ink-colored hair, tan overcoat and strange white eyes were familiar sights.

He was not, however, expecting to see bandages visible from under the edges of her heavy jacket. "WHAT? Who hurt you, Hinata?"

Naruto's outburst cast a surprised look on her face. She replied quietly. "I was… beaten during the Chuunin exam… I don't have what it takes to be a Chuunin..." She looked away as she spoke, not making eye contact.

"Hmph, at least you got to participate in the Chuunin exams. My team was disqualified." Naruto crossed his arms, clearly upset at the mere mention of the exams that he and his team had been forced to sit out of.

"S-sorry, Naruto-kun… I didn't mean to upset you… I'm sorry." Hinata looked down and away as she spoke. "I won't bother you… I should probably leave now…"

Naruto was disappointed that the only company he'd had in days was planning to leave so soon, and he had no intention to letting her leave so easily. "Hey, wait, Hinata…" She stopped in the middle of standing up, a quizzical expression on her face.

"What happened in the Chuunin exams? C'mon, tell me about it…" She turned her head back toward Naruto and hesitantly sat down again, this time facing toward him, as Naruto had adjusted himself to face toward her.

"Y-you really want to know about how I did in the Chuunin exams?" she asked incredulously. He nodded and grunted in return.

She began her story slowly. She described how the entrance to the examination hall had been disguised by a genjutsu, about the written exam which had actually been a test of stealth information gathering, about the "tenth question," and how nearly half of the Genins in the room had quit, and about killer leeches in the Forest of Death.

She stared fixedly at the tufts of grass they were sitting on as she spoke, glancing up every few minutes to make sure she was not boring him. But each time, she saw that his attention was fixed on her, nodding and waiting for the story to continue.

She was a bit startled each time her story was punctuated by his occasional outbursts. "No way!" "Good job, Hinata!" "I can't believe you were that brave!" Hinata had never been fawned with such direct praise in her life, and she blushed, even if she couldn't help but doubt his sincerity.

"Really, Naruto-kun? I… I'm not that brave…" She tapped her index fingers together in her old nervous habit.

"Well, you made it farther than all those people who dropped out or got eaten by killer leeches! I always thought you were shy and timid, but someone like that wouldn't have made it so far…" He stopped himself, realizing his unintentional insult.

At that comment, Hinata bowed her head and looked away for a while. _"Maybe,"_ she thought, _"if I don't tell him the rest of the story, he might continue to think that about me…"_

"What's wrong, Hinata? Aren't you going to finish your story?"

Reluctantly, Hinata continued, explaining that she had been matched against her cousin, Neji, in the elimination round. She explained how she had suffered internal organ damage after Neji repeatedly attempted to strike killing blows against her. She explained how even when it was hopeless, she had stood back up to fight again. "Even if no one thought I had any chance to win… I still wanted to try my best. Even my teammates told me to give up..."

"Those bastards. Who do they think they are, telling you to give up and acting like you didn't have any chance to win?"

Hinata's shame only deepened at this. "But… N-naruto-kun… maybe they were right… I never had a chance… I almost got killed… and it's my fault... I was being s-stupid!"

"What kind of person tells you it's stupid when you're going to put everything on the line to prove how good you are!? The only thing worse than losing is giving up! And what kind of cousin nearly kills you over some stupid tournament? I'm gonna kick that guy's ass!" Hinata couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

Naruto seemed to calm down a bit after he finished yelling. "Hey, Hinata… don't listen to those guys. I think what you did was brave. Even if you lost."

He continued to stare at Hinata as her strange eyes began glistening. She looked up at Naruto and a few tears fell down her cheek. "Ah, sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to make you cry! Really!" he said while waving his arms frantically.

"N-no… don't apologize, Naruto… thank you…" Looking at each other directly for the first time, Naruto also noticed another first. She smiled.

Flashing his characteristic toothy grin back, he chuckled nervously. Then they both looked away, staring at the clouds for a while.

Hinata interrupted the silence after a few minutes. "Naruto-kun, why was your team not allowed to participate in the Chuunin exams?" Naruto looked back toward her with a hesitant expression on his face, as though he didn't want to talk about this.

"I just mean… Sakura-chan always had the best grades… and Sauske-san always did the best in the practical exams…" Naruto's brow furrowed as she praised his teammates.

"And you… Naruto-kun… I know that you were the bravest out of all of us… that you never give up and always learn from your mistakes…" His expression transformed into a dumbfounded stare. "So… why wasn't your team allowed to participate… when a team like mine was?"

Naruto's expression continued for several moments after she finished speaking. "Do you really… think that about me… Hinata?" She nodded seriously, a bit of moisture still visible on her cheeks.

"I might look strong to you… but I always screw up… and then I only act strong because I'm pissed off!"

"But… you always learn from your mistakes Naruto-kun… you never let them bother you for too long… you always get up and try again, and you get stronger every time. I think… that is what true strength means."

Naruto's dumbfounded expression returned for a moment, until he broke out of his daze and exclaimed, "Yeah! I am strong, aren't I?" They looked at one another and giggled a bit.

Naruto head fell apologetically. "I'm sorry, Hinata, I can't tell you about why we couldn't participate, even if I want to…"

Hinata frowned and looked away. "_It's only natural that he can't fully trust me… I am practically a stranger to him…"_

Silence filled the air again for several minutes. They had been talking for quite some time, and the sun was lower in the sky than either remembered it being. The orange tint of the evening now colored the forest around them and the breezes had died down.

A growl emanating from Naruto's stomach broke the silence. "Ah, I forgot all about lunch since we were having such a good conversation! I'm hungry!" he said, standing up. "See ya later, Hinata!" he shouted as he began to turn and walk back toward the village and his favorite ramen stand.

"_He's leaving… it's over… I'll never be this close to him again..."_ Her heart sank as he walked away. She stared at the dirt as his footsteps trailed away. _"Damn it… why… why am I too weak to say anything?" _She tried to move her arm, but it felt paralyzed. Her chest tightened, constricting, as though some inevitable fate was inching closer.

After walking a few yards, Naruto realized that Hinata had been silent since he'd begun to leave. She hadn't even said goodbye. He glanced back over his shoulder.

"_Why does she look so… sad?"_ Her head was hanging low toward the dirt, body tensed, a pained expression gripping her face. _"This… this isn't normal… that kind of pain..." _He turned around, staring at her indigo hair as it shimmed in the orange light.

"_At least… look at him… you useless coward!"_ Fighting against the pressure in her chest, she tilted her face up. The tears that had been welling at the corner of her eyes fell down her cheeks. _"He's… staring right at me…!"_

He couldn't understand the look in her eyes. It was like a horrible mixture of fear and shame.

"Hinata…" he held his hand out toward her slightly, having no idea what to say.

A look of panic overtook her face. She stood, and backed away behind her pillar as he slowly approached. And then she bolted, running into the forest as fast as she could.

"HINATA!!" Naruto yelled as he took off after her. _"This isn't right! Why… who hurt her this badly…"_

Hinata ran blindly through the forest, tears clouding her vision. She didn't care where she was going, but she had to get away. She heard him yelling after her, but she ignored it. _"I can't let him see me like this!" _ She ran through the dense underbrush for what seemed an eternity, until the ground came rushing at her, and her vision went black.

Naruto finally caught up with her, just in time to see her foot catch on a root as she tumbled toward the ground. "Hinata!" He gathered chakra in his feet and bound over to her, catching her just before her face hit the rough ground.

* * *

Hinata slowly regained consciousness, disoriented. It was silent all around her, except for the rhythmic chirping of insects in the brush. She felt a warm weight on her side. Opening her eyes, she recognized the darkened forest around her. She was propped on a tree, and a yellow-haired boy was gently inclined on her shoulder. "Is this… a dream?" 

"Huh? You… awake now Hinata?" Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes. He bolted upright when he realized his position. "Oh, sorry Hinata, I, uh… must have gotten a bit too relaxed while I waited for you to wake up…" She blushed, still questioning whether or not this was a dream.

And then she realized why they were here, and what she'd done. Her despondent expression returned immediately, as well as her shame.

"Hinata… what's wrong?" Naruto stared intently at her, still sitting close. His cobalt eyes were both serious and deeply pained at the same time. She'd never seen him this way before. She couldn't speak or think. She could only continue to look into those eyes.

"That look you had on your face before… you were so sad…" His voice trembled. "You're always so afraid to look at me… or to talk… but it's more than that… you were in pain!

"Why! Is it my fault? If I make you afraid… then I'll never come near you again… I promise! I just don't want to see that look on your face ever again!"

They'd both managed to hold back the tears pooling in their eyes until that moment. Naruto turned to move away, to never come near her again.

But he couldn't stand up. A pair of arms were pulling him back, refusing to let go.

"NO!" Hinata's sobs intensified as she pulled Naruto to her chest as hard as she could.

Naruto was confused. He was the demon child that no-one in this village wanted around. Even once he had become a ninja, his teammates had not accepted him. The one thing he could be sure of, though… is that Hinata really didn't want him to leave. Her tight grip left no room for argument.

* * *

They'd cried on each other's shoulders long enough. Hinata's expression was the happiest he'd ever seen her. She was beaming underneath her drying tears as they leaned together against the tree, listening to the rhythm of the dimly lit forest. As long as she was happy like this, Naruto had no desire to continue that painful line of questioning. 

Naruto's stomach growled loudly. "Damn, I forgot all about lunch and now it's dinner time!"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I made you miss lunch…"

"Don't be sorry, Hinata. I wouldn't have traded this for a hundred bowls of ramen. After all, I made a new friend today…" Naruto grinned at her with a hand behind his head.

"I had always wanted to be your friend, Naruto-kun…"

"Well, now you are!" he exclaimed as he stood up, striking the thumbs-up "nice-guy" pose. Naruto extended his other hand and helped Hinata up as well.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, you want to go eat some ramen with me? You must be hungry too…"

Hinata nearly passed out, but Naruto caught her and stood her upright. "_He called me Hinata-chan and asked me out to ramen in the same sentence..."_

Naruto had learned not to take Hinata's fainting and shyness personally, so he just took her disoriented smile as a yes.

* * *

"Hey, Ayame-chan!" shouted Naruto, running up to Ichiraku Ramen with Hinata trailing behind. 

"Oh, hey, Naruto! I thought you'd either died or gone on a mission since you missed lunch!" Ayame teased him as he positioned himself in his usual seat.

"Heh, I was kind of busy today… and I'm going to be ordering for two this time!" Naruto replied as Hinata pushed through the paper screen covering the entry and sat down next to him.

"Oh, you brought a friend today, did you?" Ayame giggled. "I've never seen Naruto-kun offer to buy ramen for anyone before, Hinata-chan…" she teased, giving Hinata a knowing wink. Hinata blushed silently in return.

"Yeah, well, Hinata's really nice, so I wanted to do something nice for her." Turning toward Hinata, he asked, "So what flavor do you want?"

He noticed that she looked a bit red, like she had a fever. "Hey, your face looks really flushed. Are you sure you want to eat, Hinata?" he questioned as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Hinata had a bit of a panicked expression on her face when Ayame came to her rescue. "I'm sure she's fine, Naruto! Now, what flavor do you want, Hinata-chan?"

Naruto took his hand back as Hinata perused the menu posted on the wall. There were well over thirty flavors on display. "Um… there are so many flavors… Which ones do you like, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto in an excited cheer and Ayame in a mocking tone replied simultaneously. "All of them!"

"Um... well… I'll have whichever kind is your favorite."

Naruto's face lit up. "Good choice, Hinata! Two miso pork ramen, please, Ayame-chan!"

"Coming right up, you two!"

Hinata sat quietly waiting for their order to arrive, wondering how it was possible that she was now about to eat with the boy who sat fidgeting next to her. She'd never even thought it was possible that she could approach him, and yet, here she was. _"The things he said earlier… he cared so much about my feelings…"_ She smiled secretly at him. This was all too much for her to believe.

A high-pitched bark and yelp from below brought her back to the moment. She looked down to see a small, white-and-brown puppy below her, looking back up toward her. "Oi, Akamaru, don't beg…" Kiba brushed through the paper flaps that had allowed the guests some modicum of privacy.

"Oh, it's you, Hinata?" Bending down to pick up his pet dog, Kiba recognized the orange and yellow ninja sitting next to his teammate.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you for a while, man. It's a bummer that your team didn't get to participate in the chuunin exams! I'd been looking forward to kicking your sorry ass!" His tone implied that he was only half-joking.

"Ha! Yeah right! I'd be taking your place in the finals next month if I'd been there!" Naruto boasted, rotating to face toward Kiba, who was still garbed in his usual grey jacket with black fur linings.

Shino followed Kiba into the crowded space behind the curtain. He stood silently for a moment, analyzing the situation from behind his high-lipped grey overcoat and inscrutable black sunglasses.

"Curious. It would appear that Naruto and Hinata are eating ramen together," Shino noted in his characteristically monotone manner of speech.

"Hey, yeah! What are you two doing eating together?" Kiba demanded.

Hinata glanced around silently, unable to think of a reply. Naruto spoke first. "Hey, I can take whoever I want out to eat… besides, Hinata's the nicest person I know, so she deserves a nice meal, and ramen's the nicest kind of food there is."

Shino nodded. "I'm glad to see that you are concerned with the quality of nourishment our teammate receives."

Kiba glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Heh, I never thought you'd get up the nerve, Hinata. I'll guess let you two get back to your date! Come on, Shino." They both left as quickly as they'd come.

Naruto scratched his head, wondering. "Huh… a date?"

Hinata's blush deepened a bit as she looked down toward the counter.

"Ramen's ready, you two." Ayame brushed aside the question hanging in the air, placing two steaming bowls of ramen in front of them. "I'll just be in the back if you need me!" She giggled as she skipped into the back room, leaving them with their privacy.

"Huh. Why's everyone acting so strange about us eating together, Hinata?"

"_Even I think it's strange, Naruto-kun…but I like it."_ She giggled a bit, further vexing her friend.

* * *

Hinata walked home that evening cheerily. She and Naruto had had a wonderful time eating ramen together. She'd sat and listened as Naruto talked on and on about various subjects. His topics had ranged from which flavors of ramen he liked best, to complaints about what jerks the villagers were, to completely random thoughts that had popped into his head at the moment. She'd even managed respond a good deal, and she hoped she hadn't been too boring to talk with. 

Tonight had been the first time she'd been able to spend any time alone with Naruto, and practically the first time that he'd noticed her existence. She'd had a crush on Naruto for years now, but she'd never had the nerve to approach him directly. It was pure coincidence that he happened to be in the training field when she came there that day.

Yet after talking to him, her fantasy crush seemed completely unimportant. She'd always recognized that it was a delusion brought about by her own sense of isolation. Instead, she found herself thinking about the real person that she'd just spent several hours with.

She was late coming home, and she'd chosen to ignore that fact and suffer the consequences later, rather than interrupt their meal together. Her father would be angry.

Angry, she supposed, was not the right word. Her father had never betrayed a hint of emotion when he was aware that he was being watched. And the number of times she'd seen her father without him noticing her presence first was nearly zero.

But Hinata could always sense when her father was disappointed with her by his words and actions. She was never yelled at or physically punished, but was instead degraded and ignored as a result of defying her father's expectations. She had been told that she was a failure of a ninja, and that she would never be suitable as the head of the Hyuuga clan. The latter comment did not bother her much, as she considered herself unsuitable for ruling such a terrible clan as well.

Hinata winced. She was the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan, yet she'd always had such traitorous thoughts.

In truth, she'd come to despise the entire way the clan functioned in her years of living within it. She hated the idea that half of the family existed only to serve the other half as slaves; she hated the Caged Bird seal; and she hated the fact that one man could rule over the lives of so many others with absolute authority.

Yet all of her life she'd been raised to believe in the pride and superiority of the Hyuuga, the strongest clan of Konoha. Allowing such thoughts to escape her head would have disastrous consequences.

Along with her indoctrination in the ways of the Hyuuga, she'd been told that she should never set foot near Naruto, that he was a negative influence, and not suitable company for a Hyuuga. She'd always ignored those suggestions. They were wrong.

Hinata did not know the reason for her family's disdain for Naruto, but she knew that it didn't stop there. It seemed that nearly every adult in the village was in on it. She could tell that much from the time she had spent… observing him.

She'd observed the way the villagers looked at him, and the way that he seemed completely oblivious to it, until a frown came over his face when he was sure that no one else was watching. She'd observed how he played the part of the class clown in order to get attention, and how the idea of him being a negative influence had become a self-fulfilling prophecy.

He had lived alone as an orphan from the beginning. How had he even survived? She hated herself for being too weak to ease any of his pain in the past. Even now, the cost of spending time with him may be that she'd be unable to see him again for some time. Even so, she was ecstatic. She'd held onto Naruto so tightly in the forest, refusing to let him believe that she hated him. She was proud of herself, and no one was going to trample that.

It wasn't until she arrived home late that evening that she realized that no one really cared where she'd been or that she'd been gone. No one stopped to greet her or came to question her in her room. Most likely, they felt that she was a disgrace due to her performance in the Chuunin exams. For a main house member to lose to a branch member was unimaginably shameful.

Hinata supposed that this treatment should have made her sad, but the truth was that she enjoyed every moment that she wasn't disturbed. _"How ironic," _she thought as she began to drift into sleep in her bed, _"that I pity the fact that Naruto's been alone for his entire life… yet I am enjoying the fact that I'm being completely ignored."_


End file.
